deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist of the God of War series. He previously fought Spawn in the 10th episode of Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma vs. Kratos *Kratos VS Ares (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) (By TheGambit08) *Astaroth vs. Kratos (By Venage237) *Asura vs. Kratos (By DBZGUY x3) (Complete) *Kratos vs Bayonetta (by Uk Kook) *Cloud Strife vs. Kratos (By BonBooker) *Dante vs. Kratos (By PuasLuisZX and Dbfan and critic, Complete) *Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri (By Venage237, Complete) *Kratos VS Deadpool * Kratos vs Doomsday * Kratos vs Drax the Destroyer * Kratos vs Eren Jaeger * Kratos vs Freddy Krueger (By Pikells) *Kratos vs. Galen Marek/Starkiller *Kratos VS Guts *Mario vs Kratos *Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief * Master Chief vs. Kratos * Pit vs. Kratos (By Ganime) * Kratos vs Predator * Kratos vs. Quan Chi * Kratos VS Ryu Hayabusa * Scorpion vs. Kratos * Shao Kahn vs. Kratos * Kratos VS Sonic (Complete) * Kratos vs. War * Wonder Woman vs. Kratos * Kratos vs Mad Dummy Battle Royale * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *King Leonidas (300) *Percy Jackson (Percy & the Olympians) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Mad Dummy(Undertale) *Odin History A mighty warrior of Spartan general, a demigod born from the loins of Zeus, Kratos offered a life in servitude to Ares to defeat a barbarian horde. But Kratos broke his oath on the day that Ares tricked him into slaughtering his own wife and daughter while burning a temple dedicated to Athena to the ground. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos sought repentance for his sin. Though Kratos succeeded after ten years of servitude with final task involving killing Ares, Kratos finds that he would still bear the sin and eventually finds himself waging war against the Olympus itself when Zeus makes an attempt on his life. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Over 6' Tall *A Spartan Warrior *Hold the Rank of Captain *Self-Centered Anti-Hero *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance Blades of Exile *Dual Short Swords *Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms *Hooked Design *Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena Blade of Olympus *Can Kill Gods & Titans *Contains God Powers *Fires Blue Energy Waves *About 5 Feet Long Golden Fleece *Gold Armlet *Blocks Attacks *Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks *Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus Bow of Apollo *Can Rapid-Fire Arrows *Charged Fire Arrows *Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit *Quick with a Long Range Claws of Hades *Used like Blades of Exile *Spiked Chains & Hooks *Rips Souls from Victims *Can be Resisted *Can Summon Souls Nemean Cestus *Giant Metal Gauntlets *Lion-Like Appearance *Originally Owned by Hercules *Incredibly Strong *Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes Boots of Hermes *Greaves with Small Wings *Improved Running Speed *Can Run Up Walls Icarus Wings *Can Glide & Fly *Huge 18' Wingspan *Slowly Falls Apart During Flight *Ripped From Icarus' Back Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Age: Unknown (looks 30-40) * Height: 6' 5" * Weight: Weight 240 lbs * Over 6' Tall * Spartan Warrior/Demi God * Anti-Hero * Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance As a resident of the militant state of Sparta, Kratos is trained to be tough and heartless while also skilled in various weapons besides the standard weapons used by Spartan warriors. Kratos can also enter a berserk state known as the Rage of Sparta, increasing his speed, striking strength, and durability. Grecian Arsenal From his time of servitude to Ares to the end of his war on Olympus, Kratos's fighting style revolves on the use of two falchion-like blades attached to long chains bound to his forearms. Originally Kratos used the Blades of Chaos he was given to Ares before Athena gives him the Blades of Athena to signify his brief status as the new god of war. But when Kratos embarks on his vendetta on Zeus, he is given the Blades of Exile as his current weapon of trade. But Kratos also obtained various weapons and spells from various gods, monsters, and heroes. * Poseidon's Rage: Infused with power by the god Poseidon during his battle against a Hydra terrorizing the Aegean Sea, Kratos can surround himself in a circle of electricity while summoning lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemies. A stronger variation is the Wrath of Poseidon. * Medusa's Gaze: Having acquired the head of Medusa, Kratos can use it to turn his opponents to stone. * Blade of Olympus: A sword created by Zeus as a means to siphon a god's powers into the blade. In Kratos's hands, the Blade of Olympus is a weapon able to kill mortals and deities alike. Kratos can use the sword in his Rage of the Gods attack: Slashes his opponent thrice before stabbing through them and dealing the deathblow. Other attacks with the blade include Divine Fury and Divine Reckoning. * Rage of the Titans: Having been blessed by Gaia with the ashes of Prometheus, Kratos can invoke the fires of the Plume of Prometheus to cover his body. This makes Kratos able to inflict more damage to his opponents with heightened durability. * Golden Fleece: A armlet that Kratos acquired while on the island of the Fates, able to use it to can block and counter enemy attacks, as well as absorb energy projectiles and throw them back at his attackers. Kratos can also use offensively in his Argo Ram attack, slams his blades on the ground while causing a shockwave. * Icarus Wings: Having wrestled them from the maddened Icarus while on the Island of the Fates, Kratos uses the huge 18' wingspan to glide over long distances with the Icarus Ascension ability. However, the wings can slowly fall apart if used for too long. * Atlas Quake: Having been given the last of Atlas's power, Kratos can slam the ground to cause worldwide earthquakes while sending giant boulders flying to damage and knock back surrounding enemies. * Bow of Apollo: A weapon of Apollo which Kratos acquired while in the Underworld. He uses it to launch a flurry of arrows in rapid succession or to execute the attack Apollo's Inferno, firing three flaming arrows in an arc. * Head Of Helios: After decapitating Helios, Kratos uses the god's head as a means to disorientate his opponents in his Solar Flash attack. A stronger variation is the Helios Flare, which has a longer range. * Boots of Hermes: Having mercilessly amputated the legs of Hermes and took his greaves as his own, Kratos uses them to dash through an opponent in his Hermes Dash, slamming them in midair while leaving a trail of fire. A stronger variation is Hermes Jest. * Nemean Cestus: Kratos having took them after killing Hercules, these are weapons are strong enough to destroy walls made of Onyx with ease or shatter the skulls of normal humans. Nordic Arsenal After settling his affairs with Zeus and his bloodstained past, Kratos begins his life anew away from Greece in the north. So far, Kratos uses a magical battleaxe as his weapon of trade. Feats * Wiped out the Olympian pantheon, and restored order to the world by sacrificing himself. Flaws * Lost his Grecian gear during his final battle with Zeus. Gallery Kratos.png|Kratos Kratos.jpg|Kratos as seen in Playstation All Stars GoW4 Kratos.jpeg|Kratos as he appears in God of War IV Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Swordsmen Category:God of War Characters Category:Archers Category:Hunters Category:Hammer Users Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Demigod Category:Home Console Characters Category:Duel Wielders Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Completed Profile